The World Could End And I Wouldn't Notice
by theleploner
Summary: Modern AU. Elsa and Anna move to a larger school as their family runs away from the past. Can the past stay in the past or will these sisters drag it to the present. Mainly Elsanna ElsaxOC and Kristanna. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Beginnings

Moving cities had been hard. Getting over her sister had been harder. Starting school in a building that looked more like a hospital than a school, was absolutely terrifying.

Elsa cringed as she looked at her new school. Her parents had said that it was a good chance to start over. Of course they had said that a lot lately. _A new city is a good chance to start over. Nobody here knows about you two here. A new house is a great chance to start over, no memories lingering in the corners. New school is a chance to start again. _Of course, they never considered how terrifying this would be. Anna would fit right in, being the social outgoing girl she was. But Elsa, she wouldn't. Shy, cold, introverted. She would be lucky if anybody even spoke to her, and once they found out she was gay, she would be lucky if they ignored her. Sighing, she walked into the school.

* * *

Standing in the office she listened to the guidance consular tell her how a student who shared her timetable was assigned to help her get used to the school. _Great_ she thought, _now do I not only have to start at a school I don't want to be at but I'm also stuck with someone all day. I bet they're super talkative and will force me to talk to people and all of that shit._ A voice, rough from lack of use jerked her from her thoughts. "Are you Elsa?" the voice was feminine, and Elsa spun around to get a look at the owner. She was tall, in converse shoes and baggy, torn, black jeans that hardly clung to her hips. Her shirt was dark as well, but it was covered in white tally marks and a logo that was covered up by a half unzipped leather jacket. Her face was thin and pale, with bright eyes, red lips, and spots of acne. The girls hair was shoulder length brown mixed in with natural shades of blonde and red. She didn't look like a really kind talkative girl that would force her to do anything.

Elsa nervously pushed up the sleeves of her hoodie."Uh, yeah I'm Elsa. Are you the girl that's supposed to show me around?"

The girl's mouth turned up into a smirk, "Melody is the name. Yeah, I'm supposed to show you around." Melody turned and started walking down the hall, and Elsa followed her. Melody walked into the stair well, and spun around to face Elsa. "Okay, so lets get a few t-t-things straight. First, you c-c-call me M-M-Melody, I will kill you. I go by Mel. S-Second, my grades are b-b-better than yours so if I'm on my p-p-phone in class don't give me shit f-for it. Third, I don't do the boy talk thing. You s-s-see a cute boy, f-f-fantastic, keep your m-m-mouth shut. Fourth, I eat l-l-lunch by myself, read and l-l-listen to music. If you w-w-wanna s-s-socialize you can do t-t-that by yourself. You c-c-can join me if y-y-you're quiet. Fifth, I s-s-shut everyone out, you included. It m-m-m-makes my life easier. Don't take it p-p-p-personally." Mel turned and began to go upstairs. "I'm sorry you're s-s-stuck with me. It's my p-p-punishment." she shot Elsa a grin over her shoulder and dashed up to their first class, leaving Elsa to wonder if the girl always stuttered or of she was nervous around new people.

In chemistry Elsa watched as Mel alternated between taking notes and napping. In economics, she watched her take notes and play on her phone, switching every few minutes. At lunch she followed the girl to an empty class room where Mel pulled a book from her bag, sprawled out on the floor and began to read. In French she studied the girl who spent her time reading, texting, and answering the teachers questions with stuttered broken French. In their last class, business, she watched the girl lean back in her chair and listen to music as the teacher rambled about effective presentations. The girls didn't speak again until the end of the day when Mel stuttered out a wish for her to have a good evening.

That night, alone in her room, Elsa finally let herself think about the girl she had met. _Alright so clearly she is smart. Probably confident too, judging by her smirks and the nerve she had to sleep in class. Okay, but even if she is confident, she has that isolation thing, and the stutter. Maybe she was hurt by someone and that caused her to become isolated, and stutters don't always mean lack of confidence,it could just be a speaking problem. Okay so far all I think I know about her is that she's smart, confident, and has a thing with isolation. Maybe we could be friends eventually._

Sighing, Elsa closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Anna didn't groan when she saw her school. The girl, instead grinned, thinking of all the people she would get to meet. All the people she could befriend. Hardly able to contain herself she ran up to the office to get her time table. The lady at the office trusted the paper at her and quickly told her that a young man would be joining her shortly. Frowning in confusion she looked at her timetable until she felt a hand resting on her shoulder. Jumping in surprise she spun around to see a handsome boy behind her.

He smiled and pulled his hand away, sticking it into the pocket of his jeans. "You must be Anna," he said, "I'm Hans. It's nice to meet you, but you really must smile more. You look a lot nicer when you do." Anna felt a blush cover her face and she took a second to take in his appearance. He wore jeans and a faded band t-shirt under an open football letter jacket. His face was angular and his hair brown and tousled. He had sideburns that just reached his jaw. In short the boy was absolutely breathtaking.

"Hans... I guess you're the unlucky guy who has to show me around today," Anna replied once she had gathered her thoughts.

Hans smiled charmingly, "Oh no, Anna, this is my pleasure. If you'll follow me I'll take you to our first class. If you're behind on anything in any class you're welcome to borrow my notes. Also, if anybody gives you a hard time, just let me know and I'll set them straight." Anna smiled up at him, following him to their class. In all of her classes he took detailed notes, as did she. As it turned out, she wasn't behind on anything, but right up to date. Hans invited her to eat lunch with him and his buddies, and since Anna couldn't spot her sister anywhere she agreed. Hans' buddies as it turned out, was the football team. They talked about sports and the teams they had played, and the teams they had played on. They asked Anna how she was liking school and told her about how Hans had won them the state championships, and won all of the girls hearts at the same time. They laughed and she had a fun time listening to them, and watching them goof around. She actually felt sorry when the bell rang and Hans had to drag her off to her next class. The day ended and Hans asked her if he could walk her home. Anna declined saying that she had to meet up with her sister, who she was searching the crowd for. Deciding she would see her when she got home, Anna smiled at Hans and left the school.

Once she got home, she was surprised to see that Elsa was already there, and locked up in her room. Knowing that any attempt to talk to her sister would be useless, Anna trudged upstairs to her bedroom to start on her homework.

* * *

**A/N **So this is pretty crap, I'm aware. The idea of this was just floating around in my mind for a while now so I thought I would write it down and share it.


	2. Escape Plans

The rest of the week passed, each day mirroring the first. Elsa would get to school early, find Mel and the pair would head up to their first class, after Mel stuttered out a good morning. Anna would get to school shortly after Elsa, and would look for her until Hans saw her and told her they had to head to first period. The only difference between the two girls were their social lives. Anna was quickly becoming well known and liked as she made friends with multiple people. Elsa, on the other hand, stayed with Mel at lunch, didn't speak unless spoken too, and even then she only gave short one sentence replies. Anna spent her free time looking for a chance to speak to her sister and Elsa avoided talking to Anna at all costs, even if it meant not eating dinner.

* * *

Friday afternoon found Elsa and Mel in an empty classroom, as per usual. Normally the blonde girl would settle down in a corner and start her homework, while Mel laid on the floor and read. Neither of them would speak, only moving when the bell that signalled the end of lunch rang. Today, however Elsa could not sit still. When the two girls got to the classroom Elsa sat down and started her homework, but quickly found she couldn't focus. Fidgeting and glancing at the clock every few seconds, she attracted a few glances from Mel before she shoved her stuff in her bag and began to pace. Mel turned her attention to the other girl, sitting up and putting her book to the side, "Has b-b-being still driven y-you m-m-mad?" the blonde girl shook her head and continued pacing. Mel watched her, waiting for her to say something. After a few more minutes Mel spoke again. "You c-c-could tell me w-w-whats wrong, instead o-of wearing o-out the f-f-f-floor," the suggestion caused the girl to stop pacing.

"Why do you care? You said you shut everyone out remember? My problems shouldn't be bothering you," Mel flinched and climbed to her feet.

"W-w-well, blondie, y-y-you're the closest t-t-thing I have to a f-f-friend, so I want to h-h-help. W-w-we spent t-t-the w-week t-t-together, so shutting you out o-o-or not, I c-c-care a-about your problems," Elsa hopped onto a desk, and took a minute to size up the other girl. Sighing she decided to talk.

"I've been avoiding my sister. See, before we moved something happened between the two of us, something really personal. And something really bad. Not bad like 'ugh I hate you cue the door slam' bad, but bad where our parents dragged us to a different city after putting us both through some therapy," Elsa paused then continued, "Anna, she wants to talk about everything that happened. She's totally convinced that I can handle talking to her about it, that I won't get all upset and that I won't be drowning in memories. But I can't handle it, I will get very upset, and will be consumed by memories. This is our first weekend together since the thing happened and I know she's going to try and talk about it. Before this my parents sent Anna to stay with our grandparents... They thought it would be easier if we didn't see each other. Anyway, since I have no friends I have to think of a way to avoid my sister all weekend, and I have a feeling it will be a lot harder than it looks." Elsa finished explaining, watching Mel's reaction carefully. The other girl crouched down and pulled out a notebook. Scribbling something on a sheet of paper she ripped it out and handed it to Elsa. _Text me and I'll save you_ was scrawled above a phone number. Shooting the girl a grateful smile, Elsa was finally able to settle down and do her homework.

In their last class the teacher blessed them with a project. _Someone to get me out of the house and a reason they have too_ Elsa thought, with a grin _This is perfect. _Pulling out her phone she shot a text to her possible saviour. _This project seems to seal the deal. Now you have a real reason to drag me out of my house. _

Mel grinned as she read the text. _See, now if the need is there you can even stay the night. Less chance you'll see your sister._ She watched across the room as Elsa read the text and shot her a grin and a thumbs up. Quickly, she sent another text _I'll pick you up at six Blondie._

* * *

Anna got home a little later than normal that day, and the first thing she did was go to her sister's room. Her bedroom door was closed and Anna knew it would be locked. But that wasn't enough to stop her. She took a deep breath and began knocking on the door. "Elsa, you can't hide forever! C'mon we need to talk. What happened between us it can be put right! Who says it was so wrong in the first pl-" she was cut off when the door swung open. He older sister stood in the door way, blocking Anna's view of the torn apart room. From what she could see there was a bag open on her bed, and Elsa's clothes were flung carelessly around. It looked, at first glance, like Elsa was getting ready to run away. "Elsa... What's going on?" she asked.

Elsa's gaze settled on the redhead, and she found herself unable to reply. Her mind spun her thoughts around like a blizzard spins snowflakes, and suddenly Elsa's mind was freakishly calm as it transported her back to the blizzard that changed _everything_.

* * *

**AN** The next chapter will have lots of Elsanna, I promise


	3. Flashbacks and Brownies

_The wind was screaming as it whipped around the house. I pulled back the curtain and all I could see was swirling white of the snow as the wind blew it around. My parents had called to say that they were going to stay in the next city and wait out the storm, no use trying to get home in this weather they could get lost before they even got to their car. Letting the curtain cover the window I walked over and flopped down on the sofa next to my sister. Today would be our fourth day alone in this house and I was starting to go insane._

"_If you're bored we could play a game?" Anna suggested as she fidgeted in her seat. The signal on the television had broken up an hour ago, and with the storm getting worse they didn't see the point in trying to find a channel that worked. _

"_What kind of game, Anna?" I sighed. I watched Anna nibble on her lip as she tried to think of a game I actually liked playing. My heart pounded and I found myself, once again, fighting back the urge to make her do something more productive with those lips._

"_How about a game where we each say something about ourselves that the other doesn't know?" I could see how this could go wrong, but one glance at my sister's pleading face and I agreed. "Alright, I'll go first. I actually hated Romeo and Juliet. I just told mum that I liked it because I know she loves it." _

_I laughed at my sister's confession. "I can beat that. I actually got the money for my laptop from a bet with some people at school." Anna gasped._

"_Dad will kill you if he finds out, you know how her feels about that kind of thing. I've never kissed anyone." _

_I smirked at my sister, "I've never kissed a boy either," a look of confusion spread over Anna's face. _

"_But.. You told me that you kissed your date the other week. Did you lie about that?" I laughed._

"No I kissed my date. My date, however, was a girl," Anna's face spread into a grin. 

"_Oh, that's cool. I've wanted to kiss a ton of boys, but there is one girl I want to kiss," jealously exploded in my chest, and I fought to keep it down. _

_She's your sister for god's sake, shes not going to want to kiss you, I told myself. _

"_You should do it, if you get the chance. Especially if she's gay," I bit my lip trying not to let my jealously show._

"_You mean that?" Anna asked. I met her eyes and nodded. Before I could say anything her lips were on mine. It took me a moment to overcome my shock, and once I did the jealousy vanished. Before I could respond Anna's lips vanished._

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," her voice shook as she shifted to the far end of the sofa. I opened my mouth to reply but I was still scrambling for words. 

* * *

"ELSA!" Anna's shout jerked Elsa back into the present. The older girl bit her lip and looked into her sister's eyes.

"Just go away Anna. I'm going out with someone this weekend," the look of hurt that crossed Anna's face, broke Elsa's heart. Anna opened her mouth to protest but Elsa spoke before she could say anything, "Anna, go away," and before another word could be said Elsa shut her bedroom door, leaving a confused and hurt Anna standing in the hallway.

* * *

A few hours later, a pale, red eyed Elsa tossed her bag into Mel's car before climbing into the passenger seat. Mel shot her a curious glance before she started driving. After a few minutes of silence Mel finally broke, "Elsa, are y-y-you o-o-okay there?" the other girl let out a shaky breath and shook her head.

"My sister talked to me and I kinda had a flashback?" her voice trailed off making the statement sound like a question. "It was the first thing that happened with the thing. Reliving it sucked, and it... Really upset me. I didn't think it would, but it really did," Mel's face took on a look of understanding and she nodded.

"You n-n-need s-s-some g-girl therapy," was her only response.

Mel's idea of girl therapy, as it turns out, was making brownies and sitting in her bedroom watching bad movies and laughing until they couldn't breath. While the pair may have spent most of the night not talking to each other the last thought on Elsa's mind as she drifted off was that she could really get used to spending her Friday nights like this.

* * *

Anna was curled up on her bed reading. Or at least she was trying to read. Which would have been easier if her mind wasn't so full of her sister. Frustrated she tossed her book across the room and shut her eyes. Suddenly the memory consumed her.

* * *

"_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," my voice shook as I shifted to the far end of the sofa. Elsa opened her mouth then shut it again shaking her head. I watched as her emotions flickered across her face as she tried to compose herself. _

"_I've been wanting to do that for a while now," she suddenly blurted out. She slapped her hand over her mouth and I saw a blush begin to creep up her cheeks. I registered what she said quickly and pushed myself to my knees, crawling over to her. _

"_Well, if you've been waiting you should uncover your mouth," I purred. To my surprise she did what I told her. My heart racing in my chest I slowly lowered myself down and kissed her. It started off as a slow gentle kiss that slowly turned into a tee-_

* * *

A knock on her bedroom door caused Anna to jump and lose her train of thought.

"Anna, dinner is ready!" her mother called through the door. _Everything is okay. They'll never know what just happened, _Anna thought.

Of course when those words had actually been said, and Anna believed them, everything had fallen apart.


	4. Risk

**AN: **So there is a little bit of sexual assault in this chapter. It is important for the rest of the story though, I swear. Also, it has been brought to my attention that sexual assault adds nothing to characters ect. Okay, well I'd explain it later on in the story but that won't happen for a while soooo.  
Both people are consenting when like everything happens. But it's used mostly as a tool, not because of a deeper emotional reason. You'll see what I mean later, for now please try not to get too pissed off with me.

* * *

The weekend passed too quickly for Mel's liking. For Elsa, the weekend was just long enough. For Anna, however, the two days seemed to drag out into years. Elsa and Mel spent Saturday working on their project, Anna spent it staring blankly at her notes while her mind was consumed with thoughts of her older sister. Saturday night, Anna fell asleep buried under her blankets as she tried to get her sister out of her mind. At the same time, Elsa and Mel were laying on Mel's bed watching a horror movie. Mel was laying on her back, and Elsa was leaning against her, hiding her face in her side if things got too intense. When the movie ended, neither of them moved, and instead dosed off. Laying against the girl Elsa felt terrible for wishing that she wasn't with Mel, but instead with her sister.

Sunday afternoon, the two girls sat in Mel's car, chatting as she drove though the city.

"So, you know I've got a sister, that something terrible happened between us and that we now live here. I believe it's your turn to open up a little," Elsa said as the pulled up to a red light. Mel glanced over at her with a smirk.

"Do I get to f-f-find out w-w-what this t-t-terrible thing is or do I have to b-b-be a l-l-l-level 9 f-f-friend to get t-t-that s-s-story?" despite the seriousness of the subject, the blonde could only laugh. "Alright, I'll t-t-take that as a y-y-yes," taking a deep breath she continued, "I've got a l-l-little b-b-brother. He's off w-w-with my d-d-dad this w-w-weekend. His n-n-name is O-Olaf," she stopped talking for a second and ground her teeth, letting out a sigh before continuing, "Olaf is a l-l-little sweetheart. H-h-he l-loves w-w-warm hugs." Mel stopped talking, and simply smiled at Elsa. The pair drove around more, and Mel managed to stutter out a description of her short blonde haired green eyed little brother before she had to take Elsa back.

Standing in the driveway, Elsa told the other girl she had enjoyed her weekend. Mel responded by giving the blonde a quick hug. Peering out her window, Anna watched the exchange as jealousy twisted in her stomach.

* * *

School soon began, and very few notable things happened. Elsa and Mel resumed their friendship with minimal conversation, Anna continuing to try and speak to her sister who continued to ignore her. The only real notable event in the first four days was Hans and Anna becoming closer. Ever since Anna witnessed her sister in the arms of another girl she found herself flirting shamelessly with the boy, who to her surprise, was flirting back.

As Anna and Hans headed to lunch Anna was telling him that she was worried about her sister, and the adjustment, the girl had made.

"Hans, she only has one friend, and I think the girl was supposed to be her guide, so she doesn't count. I mean the school pretty much handed her to the girl and told them to be friends. She spent the weekend with her, and I saw them in our driveway Sunday morning. They seemed to be getting pretty cozy, and I'm worried she's going to hurt Elsa, because then she's got nothing. I can't even talk to Elsa because she's ignoring me," Anna sighed and looked up at Hans. Grinding his teeth the boy muttered out a promise to meet her after lunch, and turned around, walking in the direction they had come from.

While Anna and Hans were leaving their class, Elsa and Mel were leaving theirs. Playfully bumping shoulders and laughing, the pair was heading to the classroom they normally hung out in when Mel spotted a boy stalking down the hall. She caught his eye and he made an angry gesture, entering the nearest room. Mel's laughter stopped and the colour drained from her face. Elsa quickly noticed the change in her friend and frowned. Putting a hand on the girl's shoulder, she quietly asked what was wrong. Mel looked at the girl and grinned

"Nothing is w-w-wrong," she stammered. Elsa continued to frown until the girl leaned forward, placing a quick kiss on Elsa's cheek. "I just have to see someone. I promise I'll see you after lunch," blushing, Elsa nodded and Mel jogged off, entering the same classroom as the boy.

* * *

"W-W-What the fuck is g-g-g-going on Hans?!" the girl demanded quietly shutting the door behind her. Wordlessly, Hans walked over to her, grabbed her shoulders, and roughly shoved her deeper into the room. Mel collided with a desk and let out a cry of pain. Hans responded with a laugh as he locked the door and shut off the lights, plunging the room into darkness. Mel spent several minutes leaning against a desk, waiting for Hans to make a move. Finally he began walking to her, and she let out a fearful whimper, the flame of anger in his eyes the only thing she was able to see. The girl cowered against the desk, until a strong pair of hands grabbed her hips and shoved her into the wall. Placing his hands on each side of the terrified girls head, he pushed his body against hers, trapping her.

"That girl is the schools punishment for yelling insults at me in the hallway. The girl I was assigned was my punishment for responding to your insults. Sources tell me you're getting a little too close with your punishment, Melody," the boy purred into her ear. The girl shivered, half in disgust, half in terror. "You know nobody but myself could ever want you, so why do you bother?" Mel opened her mouth to respond but her captor hit her cheek, the same way one might hit a misbehaving pet, and she fell silent. "I know I'm getting close with my girl, but don't you see? I, unlike you, am desirable. Anna wants me. But don't worry, I'll be a perfect gentleman to her," he kissed her neck, "Melody, no matter what happens between myself and this girl, you must remember that you are mine. And I absolutely forbid any relationship between you and your little pet," he growled, suddenly grinding his hips into hers. Knowing that fighting would get her nowhere, Mel tilted her head back against the wall, fighting the wave of emotion that threatened to overcome her. "I'd love to fuck you Melody, but I've got other things I have to do. Another time then," with that Hans pulled away, and exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Mel sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, staring blankly at the other side of the room. She lost track of time as she tried to fight the whirlwind of emotions inside of her. The bell rang, and she jumped up in a panic. Grabbing her bag she ran into the hallway and right out of the school. Diving into her car, she quickly managed to get the thing started and on the road. She was five minutes away from home when the first tears fell. Speeding, she made it home in three minutes, and in five was safely within the walls of her room when the hysteria hit.

* * *

A few hours later, after she had calmed down, Mel felt he phone buzz in her pocket. Puling it out she saw that she has a number of texts from Elsa. Quickly she read though them. _1._ _Mel, where are you? You're late for class. 2. Mel, I'm worried, is everything okay? 3. Melody you missed two classes, what happened? 4. You've been gone for hours, I'm starting to freak out over here. 5. Jesus Christ Melody, text me so I know you're alive._ _6. If you don't text me back soon I'm going to come to your house and beat the crap out of you if you're safe. _Smiling slightly at the girls texts she replied, _I'm okay. I felt sick and when I came home I fell asleep. Sorry about that._ A few minutes later her phone went off again. _Well, seeing as you're alive I guess I forgive you._ Eager to change the subject she asked her what she was doing this weekend. When Elsa told her she was out of town with her aunt but would be back Monday, Mel sent a very risky text.

_Will you go to dinner with me on Monday? As a date, with just the two of us._


	5. Memories and Fear

The reply was instant.

_I would love to go on a date with you, Mel. X_

The girl grinned, and rolled over hiding her face in her pillow, as she let out happy squeal. Hans had been wrong, someone else wanted her.

* * *

That night in her temporary excitement of being asked out, Elsa found herself standing outside of Anna's room. _The least I can do is explain to her why I was avoiding her, even after everything, _she thought as she gathered her courage and knocked. Almost instantly the door was thrown open, and she was facing her sister. "We need to talk, Anna," she said, pushing her way into the room. Anna spun around to face her as she closed the door.

"What finally gave you that idea?" she snapped, causing the blonde girl to flinch.

"What happened between us, it wasn't right. That night was a mistake. We need to move on, really move on. I don't know what you're doing in your life, but I have a date Monday night. I thought you should know," Anna closed her eyes, took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it out, opening her eyes as she did.

"What night were you talking about, Elsa? The first night or the second? It wasn't the third because I know you think getting caught was the best thing that happened to us?" the redhead practically spat.

Elsa winced before she replied, "Anna, you know that's not true. I regret that we got caught, I wish I could change that and make it so that we wouldn't be having this conversation. But I can't, so I'm doing my best to be normal," the younger girl walked over to her bed and flopped down.

"So being in love with me would make you be abnormal. So me, being in love with you, makes me abnormal. Whatever. Just go, wouldn't want you to have to spend time with you _abnormal _sister," she said. Elsa debated arguing with her, but decided against it and left the room.

Laying in her bed with her eyes closed, Elsa let her mind wander to her sister. Memories swirled around in her mind, and with a sigh she let them swallow her.

* * *

_The kiss started of slow and soft, but soon I was able to feel Anna's teeth scrape against my lower lip. Gasping I pulled back and met her familiar blue eyes. "Do you have any idea how wrong this is?" I asked, pulling myself more upright._

"_Something that feels this nice can't be all that bad," she replied, her arms slipping up around my neck. I leaned into her, wrapping my arms around her waist. "C'mon Elsa, lets go to bed. The storm isn't going to end for hours and I'm tired," I felt my face get red at the mention of bed, and Anna quickly added, "I meant to just cuddle and sleep nothing more." I nodded and tried to get my blush under control. Before I knew it my sister had taken my hands and had led me to her room where we curled up in each others arms and drifted off to sleep. _

* * *

Elsa glanced at the her clock and decided it was time for bed. After all she had school tomorrow and she would see her... Girlfriend? She wondered if that's what Mel was or if she was just her date for dinner Monday night. A small wave of guilt washed over her for thinking of Mel as her girlfriend when hardly a minute ago she was remembering cuddling her sister in a more than sisterly way. Deciding the labels, and guilt, could wait, Elsa pulled back her covers and crawled into bed letting sleep claim her.

* * *

Rolling out of bed the next morning, Elsa grabbed her phone to discover Mel had texted her saying that she wasn't going to be at school, but would see her Monday. Smiling at the 'X' at the end of the message Elsa decided to skip school that day.

* * *

Mel and Elsa may have missed school that day but Hans and Anna were committed students. Classes that day were normal. The only event worth commenting on happened at lunch. As the pair exited their class, Hans slipped his arm around Anna's shoulders, which caused the girl to blush.

"If you're not doing anything this weekend I was wondering if you would like to join me for a movie tomorrow night?" he suggested with a smirk, only causing Anna to blush more. They walked in silence for a while, Anna decided that if Elsa was dating she could date too.

"I would love to go out with you Hans."

* * *

Asking Elsa out may have been a good idea at the time but the idea of seeing Hans and the possibility of him finding out what she had done, terrified her. The fear she felt settled in her stomach with last nights dinner, and when she choked out the dinner, the fear remained. Telling her mother she was too sick to go to school, Mel curled up in her bed, hiding her face in her pillow. She may have avoided the problem for now but Hans was going to find out sooner or later, and when he did Mel was going to be in major trouble. For several minutes she considered sending Elsa a message telling her that she couldn't go out with her, but decided against it. _After all,_ she thought, _I can't let fear of my ex rule my life._

* * *

**AN: **Sorry this is so short but it seemed like a good place to end it.


	6. Warning

Saturday night found Anna bouncing around her room, the idea of seeing Hans in an hour filling her with nervous energy. Pulling on a green skirt with a simple pattern and a plain black shirt, she began tying her hair back in a simple braid.. Glancing at the time she realized she still had fifteen minutes until Hans was supposed to pick her up. "I wish Elsa was home," she muttered miserably. Chewing on her lower lip, she sat down on the edge of her bed and submerged herself in memories.

* * *

_Our parents had left to visit some family down south for the weekend, meaning that Elsa and I were, once again, the only people in this house. As soon as the front door had closed I wanted to rush into my sister's room and throw my arms around her. I wanted to kiss her the way I had the last time our parents had left. I wanted to curl up in her arms and sleep again. However, Elsa didn't come rushing into my room so I tried to contain my excitement and wait for a sign that she was okay with us doing that sort of thing when our parent's weren't home. After ten minutes I couldn't help myself, and I went to Elsa's room. Gently pushing open the door I saw my sister leaning against her headboard with her legs stretched out in front of her and her nose buried in a book. I studied her for a minute and was about to say something when her eyes flicked to mine. I felt my face start to turn red as I stumbled over words in my mind. Then, to my surprise, Elsa gently shifted over making a spot for me on the bed. Grinning to myself I crawled onto the bed and pushed myself into her side until she wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We sat like that for what felt like forever when finally she spoke, "I think we need to talk, Anna," she said, setting her book down on the bed. Suddenly I felt like I had eaten a ton of bricks for lunch, and my heart started to pound. I sat up a little and nodded, trying to tell my sister I was ready to hear what she had to say. The corner of her mouth turned up a little "I just.. This is really really wrong Anna. If anyone ever found out we would be shunned, people would hate us. Our own parents would be disgusted. I'm okay with all of this, and I know that probably makes me some sick and twisted person, but this isn't about me. This is about you. You know the risks and how badly this could end, but do you still want this?" I had expected something worse. Something much worse. As a result, her words had caught me off guard. _

"_I want this too. Does that make me sick and twisted?" was the only thing I could manage to say. Elsa's mouth opened to form a response but I was-_

* * *

Anna heard a car horn go off, and before she could think anymore she ran outside to find Hans waiting for her. She slipped into the passenger seat, and after a few comments of how nice she looked, Hans drove off. The date was amazing. Hans had found a great movie playing at the near by cinema, and had paid for Anna's ticket. They held hands though most of the movie. Once it ended Hans led her out to the car, telling her how he had really enjoyed himself. Anna smiled and agreed with him, although a small voice in the back of her head was whispering her sister's name. Placing a soft kiss on Hans' cheek she slipped out of the car, and skipped up the front steps. She reached out to open the door when she noticed a slip of paper taped to the door. Ripping it off she read the messily scrawled note. _Anna, be careful. Hans is dangerous, _was all the note said. Frowning, Anna crumpled the paper into a ball and threw it out onto the lawn, then slipped inside the house.

Mel had left the note. A text from Hans, telling her he was wanted, and that she wasn't had sent her over the edge. _I will not let him ruin another girl, _she thought. She could only hope that Elsa's little sister would take the note seriously, without any explanation.


	7. Melody's Mind

**AN: **this might offend some people or whatever so be warned.

* * *

The weekend came to a close too soon for Mel. Monday meant school and school meant seeing Hans and Elsa. The idea of seeing them made her heart race, for two very different reasons. Mel wanted to stay home not take the risk of facing Hans' anger, but knew that she wouldn't be able to avoid him forever._He does know where you live. And besides, if I skip today I won't be able to go on that date with Elsa, _she thought. And so, with shaking hands, Mel drove to school.

Elsa was dying to talk to Mel. Getting to school early (as usual) she sat at her desk, her eyes glued to the door, waiting for Mel to come in. When the bell rang and Mel still hadn't showed up, Elsa looked down at her desk. _She normally tells me if she's not going to be at school... _Elsa jumped to the conclusion that Mel had found out about the incident, and decided she was so disgusted she changed her classes so she didn't have to see her.

* * *

"_Does this make me sick and twisted too?" Anna asked. The fact that my little sister was curled up against me asking if she was sick like her older sister because she wanted me broke my heart._

"_I'm the older one Anna I'm supposed to protect you. Stop you from dating the wrong person. This thing is going against everything I am supposed to do," I managed to choke out. Her mouth opened and looking at her in that moment I wasn't sure of I was looking at my shocked little sister, or my lover who I had managed to take by surprise. Anna frowned, her blue eyes seemed to be burning holes into my face, the finally when I thought my skin would actually catch fire, she rolled on top of me. Straddling my hips she leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. It began as a soft reassuring kiss, meant to calm me, but soon her tongue was swirling around my mouth. I tried to protest, tried to tell her that we should talk, that we should be well aware of the consequences of our actions before we went any further, but as I tried to pull away I found my lip caught between her teeth. I let out a soft gasp, and her lips quickly found mine. My little sister was making out with me, her teeth grazing against my lips every now and then. Suddenly I felt a warmth creeping up my side, and with a start I realized it was Anna's hand. I felt her fingers graze my breast and shivered involuntarily, as a warm feeling spread down my stomach and between my legs._

* * *

The door slammed causing Elsa jump back to the present. A blush quickly covered her face, and she glanced around the room trying to make sure that nobody had been watching her. Nobody was looking at her, and she managed to relax slightly. At least, she managed that until she caught sight of Mel who had been the one to slam the door behind her. The girl was pale, her hands were shaking and she looked terrified. Catching Elsa's eye she managed to send her a grin, before sliding into her seat. Elsa didn't get a chance to talk to Mel until lunch, and even then she could tell something was wrong. The girl practically sprinted to an empty room, and Elsa was gasping for breath when she arrived in the room, seconds after the other girl. "Jesus Mel," she gasped, "what the hell is wrong with you?" Mel flinched at the blondes words and looked down.

"N-N-Nothing. I'm f-f-fine," she muttered, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Elsa frowned and watched as her friends eyes widened and the blood drained from her face.

* * *

_I was in the math wing of the school, sitting on the floor leaning against my locker. I had one friend, and of course he insisted on staying behind to help a kind who was too lazy to do his homework. I let out a frustrated sigh and closed my eyes. I had no idea how long I was sitting like that before someone kicked my foot. Opening my eyes I saw my one and only friend standing above me and grinning. Hans. I held my hands out and he took them, pulling me to my feet. I smiled up at him, but before I could say anything to greet him, he had wrapped me up in his arms, lifted me off the ground, and swung me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck, balling up his shirt on my fists as I squealed. I felt him vibrate with laughter before he set me down._

"_Do you know what day it is Melody?" he asked, with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and saw him frown a little. "Melody, it's Valentines day. You know, the day where you tell the people you love how you feel?" I raised my eyes to meet his, expecting to hear about his plans to tell some cheerleader that he was in love with her. "Right. Well Melody, here it goes. I'm in love with you." I couldn't speak, I could hardly breath. Hans said he was in love with me. Hans actually said that. I felt his eyes searching my face, and I tried to form a reply. Realizing that words were failing me, I threw myself into his arms and kissed him with everything I had. When I managed to pull away he muttered something about us being a couple and I couldn't help but grin._

_Weeks passed, and we were nothing but a happy couple. Or we were until I walked into the wrong classroom. It was a Friday at lunch and my idiot of a boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. Having checked everywhere he might be I headed upstairs and slipped into what I believed to be an empty classroom. I let out a soft sigh when I heard a quiet groan come from the far corner of the room. My eyes settled on a couple who were wrapped around each other, and I couldn't help but blush. I tried to quietly slip out, but the door made a loud squeak when I pulled it open. I heard a girl gasp and I opened my mouth when I got a good look at the boy. All the embarrassment I felt for walking in on them vanished and was replaced with rage. "Oh, Hans, is this your little play-thing?" the girl asked. I was rarely a violent person, but in that moment I wanted to hit someone. Preferably Hans or the girl who called me his plaything, but really anyone would do. I focused on Hans hoping he would tell this girl that I was his girlfriend, not a plaything. I waited for him to yell at her for forcing herself on him; for him to explain this mess. But I was waiting for something that wasn't going to happen. Instead he looked at me, his cold eyes sending chills though my body._

"_Hello Melody," he said. My hands started shaking and he smirked when he saw my questioning gaze. "I'm guessing you want me to explain this. Why I'm in here with Amy when I'm supposed to be dating you," he sighed softly, like he pitied me, then continued, "Melody, you do realize that we were fake? Our relationship, our friendship, not real. I just pitied you. Nobody wants you, and nobody ever will, so I decided to do you a kindness and made you nothing but a plaything to me. That way you could feel wanted and I was doing something kind for someone," my entire body started shaking and tears sprang to my eyes. The girl grinned at Hans, kissed him passionately, then left the room. Hans' eyes followed her out, then turned to me, a possessive look in his eyes. "You are mine," he drawled, stalking over to me. "You belong to me and me alone, nobody else will ever want you," I felt his hands on my hips and despite the fact that he was scaring me, and despite the fact that he had hurt me, I pressed myself closer to him. Suddenly his lips crashed down on mine and the kiss quickly turned into more, despite my protests. Close to the end of the period, Hans finished and swiftly cleaned himself up. "Now you are not only unwanted, but you are nothing but a dirty whore," he said, sweeping out of the room. I was left, shaking to clean myself up and get though the rest of the day without breaking down._

_That weekend I asked Hans to come over to my house. I needed to break up with him, to tell him that I would rather spend my life as an unwanted whore than be his plaything. When he showed up I led him to the sofa and managed to stutter out what I felt. His cold uncaring eyes settled on my face, and suddenly he slapped me. "I refuse your offer Melody. However if you feel we should be more... Private I shall not contact you during school hours," I couldn't say anything, I could hardly nod._

_Two years. I spent two years meeting him after school. I spent two years being his plaything, his sex slave. Two years I spent covering up bruises from when I angered him. Two years I dealt with him telling me how I was unwanted and for two years I believed him. Then one day I saw him in the hall and I snapped. I screamed at him, told him he was a horrible person, that he had destroyed me. He had taken away my self confidence, and that because of him I had begun to stutter at people. He screamed back telling me that what happened two years ago was in the past. A teacher came out of a class and screamed at us to go down to the office, and once we got there we were given out punishments. We both got off easy. A month worth of detentions and we were assigned the job of looking out for the two new sisters. Hans being the younger student would get Anna, and I would get the older girl Elsa. So, walking out of the office I felt helpless. That was, until I got to know Elsa. Once I got t know her I felt inspired to break free of Hans._

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" Elsa's voice called out, making Mel drift back to the present. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm o-okay," she tried to smile at the blonde girl but failed. "A-A-Are we s-s-still o-o-on f-f-for tonight?" she asked. The blonde grinned at her.

"We are. Unless, of course, you need to do something else," Elsa replied. The other girl shook her head in response and the two settled down to do what they normally did.


	8. What?

Melody was freaking out. Clothes were tossed carelessly around her room, some were inside out from being pulled on and off, some were still on hangers. Her dresser was half open, clothes were draped over the edges of the drawers and piled on top, her closet door was open but the contents had joined the mess in the rest of the room. After what felt like forever she settled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a light purple dress shirt, and began the task of hiding the mess she had created. Instead of cleaning up properly, she decided to do things the easy way and start shoving the mess into the bottom of her closet. That being a simple task meant that there was plenty of time for her mind to wander. _What if she doesn't like what I'm wearing? Or what if she end's up dressing more casual and I look overdressed? We're not going anywhere fancy, so dress code isn't a problem but what if I stick out too much? Oh god, what if she hates me after this because of how I'm dressed? _ She took a few deep breaths and reminded herself that she was going out with Elsa and she wouldn't hate her because of the way she dressed for a stupid date. When she looked at the clock she started freaking out that she was going to be late picking Elsa up. Leaving her room half cleaned, she dashed out to her car and started for Elsa's place.

Elsa was, as usual, calm and collected. She had decided to wear a dark blue skirt with a long sleeved light blue shirt to match. Unlike Mel, she hadn't destroyed her room trying to find something to wear, and unlike Mel, Elsa wasn't nervous. Although once she realized that she had a ton of time before Mel was supposed to pick her up she wished she was nervous. If she was nervous she wouldn't be bored. With a sigh she turned away from her mirror to face her room. There were still a few things she hadn't unpacked yet, and she decided that now would be a great time to start unpacking them. Opening the smallest box she realized that it was the box she had shoved all the small gifts Anna had given her into it. _Out of all the boxes I could have opened it just had to be this one, _she thought. Reminding herself that this box shouldn't bother her because she should be over her sister she pulled out a picture of the two of them. Elsa had her arm around Anna's shoulders and Anna was leaning into the blonde. _Elsa, _ _I found this photo of us when I cleaned my room. I don't know when it was taken, but I want you to have it. As a reminder that I will always love you, _was scrawled on the back. She ran her fingers over the words, but her mind could only form one real thought; _I am so not over her. _

* * *

_My baby sister was not supposed to be naked in my arms. But she was. Her hands and mouth had begun to wander and I was only too happy to allow that. Once she had finished with me, I had taken care of her needs and eventually we ended up here. But we shouldn't have, I was the eldest, I was supposed to stop these things from happening. I was supposed to love Anna, not fall in love with her. Not make love to her. Closing my eyes, I could see the front door slamming on me as my parents tossed me out. I could see Anna being dragged to a therapist who would tell her that this was wrong. I could feel the people at school shunning us when they found out, and I could feel the disgusted stares of mothers who dragged their children inside when they saw us on the street; this was all kinds of wrong. I was about to pull away from Anna, let go of her and tell her that this needed to stop when I heard it. A soft sigh. Not the sigh you hear from someone when they're happy or from someone when they're frustrated or anything like that. This was a soft sweet sigh, the kind you only hear people give when they're asleep. My heart clenched at the sound and a picture of the two of us moving far away where the names Elsa and Anna Koegel had never been heard. The two of us making dinner in our kitchen, dancing in each others arms while we waited for the food to cook. The two of us wandering through town, our fingers laced together, and instead of the people glaring at us in disgust, they smiled and waved. Her little sleepy sighs were something I could hear every night and our kisses weren't limited to when our parents weren't home, no we could kiss whenever we felt the urge. I got to see Anna's bed head every morning and she got to laugh at mine. Everyday I got to see her smile, I got to see her eyes light up when she told me about some happy thing that had happened. I got to make her hot chocolate and watch a moustache form on her upper lip as she drank it. We got to laugh together and sing at stupid songs. We got to cuddle on the sofa, watching stupid reality television, and we got to fall asleep in each others arms each night. God, we really had it all. Before I could think of anything else I fell asleep. _

* * *

When Elsa heard a car pull into the drive way, she ran down stairs without any thought. The sooner the date was over the sooner she could say they were better as friends. Or that she wasn't sure about her sexuality and didn't want to date a girl in case she turned out to be straight. Plastering a smile onto her face, Elsa slid into the passengers seat of Mel's car. "Hey," she said fixing her gaze on Mel. The girl was dressed nicely, but she looked like she was about to be sick. "Are you alright?" she asked. Mel hated when people touched her, she had told Elsa, but whenever Elsa touched her Mel seemed to relax a little bit. She felt like she should touch her, just softly rest her hand on the other girls arm to see of that helped. But Mel had asked her out, and Elsa was going to have to crush her soon, tell her that they would never work out or something, so she might as well start acting like this entire date was an awkward thing. Mel never responded, instead she just pulled out of the driveway and started driving. They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while, then finally Elsa spoke again. "Where are we going?" Once again, Mel didn't reply. Elsa's stomach started twisting itself into knots as she recalled every story she had ever heard about woman going on dates and getting killed or assaulted. Mel pulled into an empty parking lot behind some old warehouse and Elsa thought she was going to be sick. She had heard people came back here to get busy in their cars and Elsa couldn't let that happen. Anna was the only person she had done anything more than kissing with and she planned to keep it that way. She took her seatbelt off and turned to face the blonde.

"E-Elsa, w-w-we n-need to t-t-talk," she stuttered. Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"I was under the impression that we would be talking over diner, Melody," she replied, using Mel's full name, knowing full well that she hated it. Assertive. She was trying to be assertive, trying to tell Mel that she was a no bull shit kind of girl, and that she would not be doing anything in this car. When Mel flinched, Elsa guessed that she had gotten the message and was hurt by the rejection. _If only she knew it was for her own good._

"We w-were," Mel faced forwards again and Elsa relaxed a little, "b-b-but s-s-something happened. I... Y-y-you're a w-w-wonderful p-person, and I t-think t-that s-s-some-" Elsa cut her off.

"I slept with my sister."


	9. You Didn't Stutter

Mel stared at Elsa for a long moment then, without even putting her seat belt on, tore out of the parking lot and sped back towards Elsa's house. When Mel pulled up to a stop sign a few minutes away from their destination, Elsa spoke, breaking the silence that had settled around them. "If you're so disgusted at what I did I can walk home," she said. Mel ignored her and continued to drive. "So you're disgusted enough that you don't want to go to dinner, but not disgusted enough that you won't make me walk home?" Mel just kept driving. "Incest is gross I get where you're coming from but you could at least say something to me?" Mel glared at her and took a deep breath.

"I don't give a flying fuck about incest. My parents were cousins. So just shut up," her voice was calm, steady, and laced with poison. Elsa stared at the girl for a moment then spoke quietly.

"You didn't stutter," of course this wasn't the first time that Mel had spoken without stuttering but it was the longest thing she had said. Mel only snorted at the blonde. "Mel, you always stutter. I think you said one short sentence to me where you didn't stutter, this is fantastic!" Elsa was silenced by a venomous glare. "I didn't mean to tell you like that. It just came out. God, Mel I'm so sorry," the blonde was ignored again. They were a block away from the house when Elsa was brave enough to speak again. "Melody, why did you stop stuttering?" Mel slammed on the brakes and slammed her hand into the steering wheel.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" she screamed. Elsa pressed herself against the passenger side door, and watched the other girl take a deep breath, trying to steady herself. "Wanna know why I'm not stuttering? Because I don't give a shit what you think of me from this point on," it started raining outside the car, "I am not stuttering because there is nothing you can do to me. I'm not scared of you anymore," the rain started falling heavier, but the two teenagers stayed seated in the car.

"You were scared of me?" Elsa asked, her voice hardly above a whisper. The rain pounded on the roof of the car like a drum. Melody snorted.

"And now we're getting into a personal matter. Since you're no longer welcome in my life you don't get to hear it," Elsa opened her mouth to protest but Mel continued before she could speak, "I've been cheated on once, I didn't need it to happen twice. And with your own sister, that really sucks."

"No Melody listen I-" Elsa began.

"Shut the fuck up and get out of my car," the blonde gave her a blank stare. "Now," she said. Her voice was deadly calm. When she didn't move, Mel leaned over and opened the door. "Get the fuck out of my car, and my life." Moving like a zombie, Elsa removed herself from the car, slamming the door shut behind her. As soon as the door closed, Mel tore down the street and out of sight, leaving Elsa to walk the rest of the way home in the pouring rain.

* * *

Not a second after the dripping blonde entered her home, she was ambushed by a curious redhead.

"How did the date go?" Anna chirped, skipping out of her bedroom. Taking in her sisters appearance she quickly added, "Why are you wet? Did she kiss you in the rain, Elsa? Oh gosh, that would have been so romantic, I wish I would have kissed yo- I mean I wish I would have been kissed in the rain," Elsa sighed and shook her head.

"She didn't kiss me, Anna. She hardly touched me," the blonde headed into her bedroom and her sister followed. "The date sucked. We got into an argument before we even went to dinner and she drove me home. Well, she started to," she paused and began to pull of her wet clothes, "I guess I pushed her too far and she asked me to leave her car. Quite rude, seeing as it was pouring rain. But hey, people do stupid things when they're upset." Up until this point Anna had been staring at her sister, watching the wet clothes leave her body. Once Elsa finished speaking, she tore her eyes away and blushed.

"She made you walk home in the rain? Wow, Els, you can do way better than that petty bitch," Anna hardly ever swore, but couldn't help it when her stomach was boiling in jealousy. Elsa hummed in agreement.

"I hope her and I can still be friends. I really don't know anyone else, and she is in all my classes," Anna rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Elsa, I can take care of your friend issue. Seriously, you don't need that girl in your life," the redhead grinned at her older sister, who sent her a small smile.

"I guess you have a point."

* * *

Mel slammed the door as she walked in, effectively distracting her little brother form his video game. Over the years Mel had been with Hans, Olaf had really learnt to tell when his older sister was upset. He had also learnt that giving her a warm hug helped cheer her up. Today when she walked in he didn't even ask what had happened, he just ran up to her and threw his arms around her. Without a second thought Mel returned the hug. "Thanks Olaf," she mumbled. He gave his older sister a squeeze before letting her go. She trudged to her room and flopped down on her bed. Clothes were still scattered around the room, and she was still dressed up but she didn't care. She rolled over and clutched her pillow to her chest. _That bastard was right. Nobody cares about you, not really. _Curled around her pillow Melody fell asleep, only to be awoken a few hours later by her mothers hand resting on her side.

"Melody, darling, wake up. I need to speak to you," she said. Mel groaned and opened her eyes. Sleepily she looked around the room and processed what her mother had said.

"Why? Is everything okay?" she asked. He mother took on a look of surprise and shook her head.

"You tell me, Melody. First you get home upset and worry your little brother. Then that boyfriend of yours shows up and asks to see you, saying that you two need to speak right away. You know I don't like him, he rubs me the wrong way. Then I come up here and you're not stuttering as you normally are. So you tell me, is everything okay? Did something happen?" Melody sat up and paled.

"Hans is here?" she asked. Her mother shook her head.

"I told him to go home and after some protest he left," Mel relaxed and nodded.

"He's not my boyfriend. We broke up," she explained.

"Is that why you were upset tonight?"

"No. I, uh... I was out on a date with this girl and it... Went badly," Mel shrugged. "It went badly that's all," her mother gave her a look.

"If that boy still thinks you two are together when you aren't you need to speak to him. Or get to cops involved, depending," she shifted so she was facing her daughter. "Now, dear, would you like to explain the stutter?" Mel took a deep breath and nodded.

"I don't know how to explain it... But it's like you have all this power and you're comfortable with it. Then one day someone comes and makes it look like they have their own power and want to team up with you so your power is combined, but they don't want that and they don't even have any of their own power. They just want yours. So they make you think that they took it and that you have nothing left that you are nothing. Then someone comes along and gives you power and then it clicks" her eyes light up and for a second she thought she was going to cry. "Nobody ever took your power and nobody gave you theirs. Your power is something that nobody can take away from you and you are always something to someone," her mothers eyebrows raised.

"If I see that kid around here again I'm calling the cops. Do you understand that Melody?" Mel nodded and her mother kissed her forehead. "You're going to be okay." she said before leaving the room. Mel sat on her bed, grinning until her face hurt. _No you see, Hans was wrong. He was so so so wrong. I love me. I will always love me. And if I love me others will too. I don't need him or Elsa to make me feel loved. I love myself and that is enough. It will always be enough. _Her phone buzzed in her pocket and her grin fell as soon as she saw the screen.

_You are so dead. _


End file.
